


Amazon Princess or Batfam Mama?

by WonderPickle



Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wonder Bat - Freeform, a one-shot with four of my DC favs, di in the batfam fluff, i love dick and di so much, mama diana, posting old work, requested on ff.n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderPickle/pseuds/WonderPickle
Summary: Some Dick, Diana, and Alfred fluff while she's dating Bruce, with a dash of Wonder Bat.One-shot.





	Amazon Princess or Batfam Mama?

“Miss Diana?”

The Amazon beauty glanced up from the paper and the boy resting beside her, eyes shifting towards the butler. “Yes, Alfred?”

“Would you prefer a glass of red or white with dinner tonight?”

She smiled at him, and even as pleased as she was, knew she couldn’t stay. She’d really enjoyed dinner at Wayne Manor the past couple of weeks, but she couldn’t allow Alfred’s continuously kind invitations prevent her from her duties as Wonder Woman. “Oh, Alfred, thank you, but I should probably get going,” she began slowly, standing up as she did so, “The League-” 

Alfred shook his head. “Nonsense, Miss,” he immediately interrupted, “You superheroes never take off the mask to savor a homemade meal. Please, stay.”

“I-”

“Don’t go!” Dick yelped. She blinked at him, and when the realization of how frantic he sounded dawned upon the trio, the young hero cleared his throat. “I…” he started, taking a more calm approach, “need more help with my math homework.”

“ _Dick_ , I would _love_ to, but-”

Alfred cut her off again, smiling. He didn’t even bother to disagree with her, just simply and politely ended the discussion. “I will personally go select a bottle from Bruce’s secret stash.” Shooting her a wink, he walked out the door without a second glance.

She let out a breathy laugh after he departed. Even as headstrong as she herself was, Alfred was very _very_ difficult to argue with. No wonder Bruce was so stubborn. 

Dick abruptly rustled his worksheet, almost startling her. “I’ll never get these done in time! There’s _no way_ Bruce will let me go out on patrol tonight!” he cried, slumping back into his chair.

Diana smiled, regaining her position next to him once more. “Have some confidence, Dick. I believe the Fates will be kind today.”

He frowned. “I hope so, because if I don’t finish my math problems, Bruce certainly won’t be.”

* * *

 

“Your cooking never ceases to amaze me, Alfred,” Diana remarked, tilting her glass towards him with a smile.

He grinned back at her. “Thank you, Miss. I do try my best.”

Dick made a gagging noise. “You don’t have to kiss up to him, you know,” he said, peering at the princess, “He _already_ likes you. I mean, he likes you way more than any of those _floozies_ Bruce has brought home.”

Alfred made a flabbergasted noise, eyes going wide. “Master Richard!” he exclaimed, almost dropping his fork. 

Diana smiled, pausing before responding. “Bruce must keep up his...false persona to hide his true identity from the world.”

“Which is the very flirtatious playboy,” Dick added, snorting, proceeding to then look at her again. “Does it ever make you jealous? You guys have been together for a while, but he still hasn’t announced it to the public. When he first adopted _me_ -”

“ _Master Richard_ ,” Alfred interrupted, delivering a stern glare in his direction, “that is _enough_ out of you. Please, eat your supper before it goes cold.”

Dick pouted, scooped one forkful of food into his mouth, then immediately changed the subject. “Alfred can I _please_ go get dressed? Bruce will be home any minute! And he’ll leave for patrol without me if I’m not ready!” 

“No, my boy. Now finish your supper.”

“But, _Alfred_ -”

As the British man opened his mouth to reply, Bruce himself suddenly strided into the space, taking away his butler’s chance at a response. The trio's attention was instantly pulled to his entrance. 

“Bruce! You’re home!” Dick exclaimed. When his father stepped closer, he simultaneously nodded and frowned in Alfred’s direction. “Do you think you could you help me out here?”

Whilst he walked towards his girlfriend, the Batman answered his son simply, “No. You know better. Eat, then change.”

Dick grumbled responses under his breath, but obliged nonetheless. 

And somehow, while Bruce pressed a short kiss into Diana’s hair and dropped into the seat next to her, Dick had already crammed his entire meal into his mouth. “ _Happy_?” he questioned, practically all of his dinner tumbling back out of his mouth.

Bruce scowled, narrowing his eyes. “Chew.”

The young boy moved his jaw up and down in an attempt to swallow all of the contents that were barely managing to fit inside his mouth. The adults didn’t start another conversation whilst this was going on, rather, watched as Dick rapidly downed his meal. 

“Master Richard, please, that is _most_ horrid,” Alfred informed him, with a somewhat disgusted expression upon his features, “Please do not ever do that again.”

Dick ignored his comment, instead picking up his plate and racing off to the kitchen.

* * *

Bruce gently tucked a loose piece of her raven locks behind her ear. He leaned his head closer towards hers, their foreheads pressing against one another. 

Simultaneously, the pair pressed their lips together. Both sets of hands interweaved themselves in the other’s hair, but as Diana moved closer to deepen the kiss, Bruce pulled away. He cleared his throat, eyes still focused on her lips. “I have to go, Princess,” he told her hoarsely. 

She smirked at his unmoving hands. “So go.” 

He stared back at her, his reluctant pupils shining brightly in the darkness of the Batcave. 

Diana smiled, giving him another short kiss before removing herself from his grasp entirely. “Go. Gotham needs you. I’ll be back from Monitor Duty when you return.”

Giving her a slight nod, he disappeared into the shadows. 

Smiling, the Amazon looked downwards, straightening her uniform. She prepared herself for Watchtower transport, when a sudden voice caught her off her guard. And it was _extremely_ difficult to catch Wonder Woman off her guard. “Diana!” Dick shouted, “Please come on patrol with us tonight!”

She blinked, moving her hand away from the com in her ear. “Oh, Dick. I have Monitor Duty tonight. Wonder Woman has been away from the League for too long.”

“Wonder Woman can be out on patrol!” he proclaimed.

She smiled at him, dropping down on her knees to become level with the younger hero. “I have a job to do for the Justice League. And you have a job to do for Gotham.”

“I don’t want to do it without you!” Dick replied, “Come on, please please _please_ come!”

Diana’s lip tugged upwards even further than it was whilst she shook her head ever so slightly. “Gotham needs Robin tonight, and the Watchtower needs Wonder Woman. But when you get back, I’ll be here.”

Pouting slightly, he sighed. “Okay. See you then.”

A faint smile quickly brushed itself upon her lips as he dashed in the opposite direction, but she quickly readied herself for her departure. Reaching her finger to her com, she said, “Wonder Woman. Request transport from the Batcave.”

And within seconds, she was gone.

* * *

 

After making sure the entrance to the Batcave was shut securely, Bruce sighed and directed himself towards the grand staircase. His legs ached as he did so, the repercussions from patrol, of course. His body was exhausted, the fatigue growing with every step he took, but the idea of Diana waiting upstairs for him spread a wonderful rejuvenation inside. 

Quiet noises echoing from the living room suddenly caught his attention, causing him to pause and listen intently. They were muffled, and although he knew they were definitely a male and a female, but he couldn’t quite identify them. Jaw clenched,

Bruce retreated back down the path from which he just came. 

Curious, yet prepared to rid his house of whatever or whomever was making the noises, he silently opened the door just enough to allow his eyes to peer inside. While being relieved, he was also slightly surprised to find who was causing the noise. 

Diana and Dick, giggling and sharing a large bowl of popcorn, sat together and watched whatever they’d selected on the TV. Opening the door even further, Bruce was somewhat shocked to see a pile of blankets and pillows thrown together to form some sort of structure. It seemed like a blanket fort. 

He watched for several more minutes, taking in their laughter. But he knew he couldn’t allow this to go further. As much as it both relieved and admittedly brought Bruce joy that the most important woman in his life and his son were getting along so wonderfully, the Batman had to step in somewhere. 

Opening the door fully, Bruce’s eyes immediately fell to Dick. 

“Bruce!” Dick yelled, smiling widely, “Did you see our blanket fort?”

Neglecting to respond directly to his son’s comment, he replied, “It’s a school night.”

“So what? I stay out late on patrol every night! What’s a few more hours up?”

“Upstairs. _Now_ ,” Bruce told him, the Dark Knight’s sternness present in his tone. 

Dick’s jaw fell slightly open, but he slowly pulled his body up nonetheless. Stepping towards his father, he mumbled goodnight to Diana, snatched one of the blankets off the couch, then trudged past Bruce and up the grand stairs. 

Bruce focused his attention back in on his girlfriend after Dick departed. “You are a terrible influence, Princess.”

“Bruce, we were just having fun. Besides, it was nice to relax after Monitor Duty,” she responded, lifting herself off the cushions and striding towards him. 

“You two seem to be getting along well,” he remarked as she slipped into his arms.

Shrugging against him, she smiled. “Dick is an excellent warrior, and a wonderful child.”

“I know,” Bruce told her.

Diana leaned in and granted him a short, tender kiss before escaping from his grip. She began walking in the direction in which Dick exited, stopping before the door to turn her head ever so slightly. “You coming?”

A newly emerged smirk upon his lips, he stepped behind her in close pursuit.


End file.
